The invention relates to a data transmission system comprising a transmitter and a receiver in which a digitalized word with a defined bit number is transmitted with logic "1" formed by a number of pulses of a first frequency and the logic "0" formed by a number of pulses of a second frequency.
When transmitting data which is effected for example via an infra-red path between a transmitter and a receiver, a check system must be present which ensures that data transmission is as free of errors as possible. With a known system this checking takes place by transmitting each digitalized word which comprises 12 bits, for example, twice. If the two words agree, then there is a high probability that error-free data transmission is ensured.
These data transmission systems comprise an infra-red transmitter for example and a suitable receiver circuit in a television device. With these remote control systems, there is the desire to keep the energy consumption at the transmission and as low as possible.